


Nothing like you

by MookieMaelstrom



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MookieMaelstrom/pseuds/MookieMaelstrom
Summary: The final moments of a femme fatale.  First person POV.This is from 2005.  I'm uploading my old works first before I get started on some new things:)





	Nothing like you

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any other Marvel characters.

 

How could he do this to me! I helped him form this group. I helped him make this bid for world domination. I was his lieutenant. His second in command. I loved him! And what do I get for doing all these things for him? Death. I work so hard for him. I gave him my heart! And in exchange? Betrayal! Death by his hands.

At least I got the first swing though. That telepathic attack really stung him. And he wasn't even suspecting it either. Ha! Charles Xavier indeed. Do I look like a bald old man?

I'm not going to go without a fight. That telepathic attack is nothing compared to what I'll throw at him when I spring back from this. Ha! I'm a Stepford Cuckoo. No, better yet, I am Esme. I am the strongest and smartest of the Stepfords. He can't get rid of me this easily. I'll bounce back from this, and then I'll show him whose the greater of us two. Just like I did with Ms. Frost.

That bitch thought she was so great. Thought she was the greatest telepath around. She thought she was the most beautiful woman that ever walked the planet. But I knew the truth. She was a fraud. A fake. I knew that I had to get rid of her. She was a threat to our plan, fake or not. The only way to completely make sure that she never got in the way again was to kill her. Even a diamond has its flaws and weaknesses.

The look of surprise on her face when that diamond bullet hit her was priceless. I didn't see it with my own eyes, but I still saw it. Thanks to a certain Ms. Angel Salvadore. And the best part about that was, before they could punish me, I was gone. Too bad Ms. Jean had to go bring her back. And after Ms. Frost tried stealing her husband too. That's Jean's weakness though; she's a goody-two-shoes.

Oh god! It hurts so much! He pulled the damn iron right from my blood. But I'm not going to give up. He won't be able to beat me so easily. He'll see. Just need to focus.

Shit! I'm bleeding! I can feel the blood trickle from my mouth and nose. No, that doesn't matter. I'll just wipe it off before it starts to stick and dry to my face. Blood does have a rather nasty smell when it dries.

What the hell is wrong with my arms! I can't move them! So much pain. And I can't move my limbs. Any of them. It's so hard to breathe now. Feels like my lungs collapsed. It's all starting to get dark.

No! Please not like this! I can't die like this. I can't die now. I'm too young to die.

Wait, I can feel myself being lifted up and cradled by someone. Maybe it's him. Maybe he's come back and he's going to save me. Just have to turn my head a little so that I can see him. Oh, he's speaking to me now…

No. Not her. Put me down, you bitch. I don't want to be near you right now. Why couldn't you have died? Why did Jean have to be forgiving and bring you back? Why am I dying and you get to live?

_]You turned into such a wonderful little femme fatale in the end, didn't you? I'm ever so proud of all my girls. But you…_

Oh god no. I'm nothing like her. Nothing! I hate her. I want her to die. I want her to suffer and die. Like I am.

A few muffled gurgles come out from my blood stained lips. No, that's not what I want. I need to say it. I need her to hear the words from my own mouth. I won't even let her think I am thankful to her for staying with me and holding me in this wretched moment.

"I'm nothing like you."

There, I managed to say it. It took so much, but I said it. I can barely see now. The pain, which was so tremendous just moments before, isn't so bad anymore. I still can't move my limbs, but at least the pain isn't so bad. In fact, I can barely feel anything at all. Can barely feel. Can barely see. Can barely hear. Can barely…gasp breathe.

_I think I am most especially proud of you._


End file.
